MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS SEASON 1 REWRITE
by thorinson25
Summary: 10,000 YEARS LATER, THEN NOW THE NASADA HAS SENDING THE ASTRONAUTS TO MOON THEN NOW THE ASTRONAUTS HAS SEEN A DUMPSTER AND THEN THEY OPEN IT BUT THOSE RITA REPULSA AND HIS ALLIES ARE NOW HERE, THEN ON EARTH THOSE ALPHA AND ZORDON RECRUIT THE TEENAGERS WITH ATTITUDE THEY ARE JASON, ZACK, BILLY TRINI KIMBERLY AND JOHN PETER TO BECOME POWER RANGERS AGAINTS RITA AND HIS ALLIES.
1. MMPR1 CHAPTER 0: AUTHORS NOTE

POWER RANGERS SERIES REWRITE

MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS REWRITE

DISCLAIMER: THOSE POWER RANGERS SERIES IS OWN BY SABAN.

AUTHORS NOTE:

THIS IS THE FIRST APPEARANCE OF JOHN PETER AKA Historic Ranger Red THE EMBODIMENT OF ALL RED RANGERS LOST POWERS, THAT IM ONLY CREATED EXCLUSIVE ONLY IN MY POWER RANGERS SERIES REWRITE...

AUTHORS NOTE:

HELLO EVERYBODY IM THORINSON25 AND IM A FANS OF POWER RANGERS SERIES SINCE 1993 UNTIL TODAY  
ILL NOW HAVE IN MY MIND I WILL NOW REWRITE THE ENTIRE POWER RANGERS SEASON TO COMMEMORATE  
THE 20TH ANNIVERSARY ILL REWRITE IT FROM MMPR TO POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE THE CHARACTERS IN  
EACH SEASON HAS BEEN SAME ALL THE CHARACTERS, ENEMIES, ALLIES, MORPHERS, AND OTHERS  
WILL SAME BUT ILL CREATED MY OWN OC'S AND MANY OTHERS TO FIT IN THIS POWER RANGERS SERIES  
ALSO A NEW SUPRISE FOR THIS REWRITE AND THE WHOLE PLOT HAS BEEN CHANGE BUT ILL FIT MY  
ALL OC'S AND OTHERS IN THIS POWER RANGERS SERIES REWRITE.

MMPR1 CHAPTER 0: AUTHORS NOTE

OK ILL TELL YOU ALL, THIS IS NOT THE SAME LIKE ALL THE POWER RANGERS SERIES, THIS IS MY FANFIC BUT WITH THE ADDED OF THOSE LOST POWER RANGERS RED ONLY WHO WILL BECOME POWERS OF JOHN PETER AKA HISTORIC RANGER RED, BUT ILL CREATE A CHAPTERS WHO WILL MY CREATE AS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OR OC AND OTHERS ORIGINAL WILL NOT SEEN IN ANY POWER RANGERS SERIES I KNOW THIS IS OWN BY THE OLD SABAN, DISNEY AND NOW BACK TO SABAN BRAND WHO OWN BY SABAN, BUT THIS IS FANFIC LIKE THE OTHER AUTHORS WHO WILL CREATED OUTSIDE THE POWER RANGERS SERIES THEN NOW TO THE VIEWERS THIS IS THE REWRITE OF POWER RANGERS SERIES WITH MY OWN TWIST.

THE POSSIBLE SEEN IN MY REWRITE ARE:

1. TOMMY IS NOT BECOME A DOCTOR OF PALEONTOLOGY ALSO HAVE HIS OWN MARTIAL ARTS DOJO AND HE AND KIM ARE MARRIED

2. ILL GIVE ROCKY A SHOT SO HE IS BECOME BLACK DINO RANGER, AND ALSO HE IS A DR. OF PALEONTOLOGY

3. EVERY TEAM ILL REWRITE ALL OF THEM ARE IN THE SAME UNIVERSE

4. S.P.D IS NOT FROM THE FUTURE AND ILL SET IT AFTER DINO THUNDER REWRITE AND BEFORE MYSTIC FORCE, THOSE S.P.D IS SET LIKE THE SENTAI COUNTER PART DEKARANGER. NOT FUTURE LIKE THE PR SERIES.

5. THOSE RPM SET FROM THE SAME UNIVERSE LIKE GO ONGER

6. ALL MY REWRITE SERIES HAS NOW HAVE A TEAM UP, MOVIE VS AND OTHERS LIKE THE SUPER SENTAI SERIES.

7. THE EPISODES AND THE CHAPTERS ARE THE SAME EXCEPT THE STORY OR SCRIPT BY EACH EPISODES

8. THE REWRITE OF MMPR S1, 2 AND 3 ARE NOT SAME, BECAUSE IF MY CHARACTERS ARE MORPH ONLY JASON SAID" ITS! MORPHIN TIME." THEN THEY TRANSFORM IN THEIR SUIT AND NEVER SAYING THOSE DINOSAUR'S NAME.

9. THIS IS MY PR SERIES REWRITE AS PART OF ANNIVERSARY, AND ALSO WITH AN OC AND OTHERS THAT I WILL ORIGINAL CREATION FOR THE PURPOSE OF MY CREATED STORY.

10. THOSE PR SAMURAI AND SUPER SAMURAI HAS ONE ONLY BUT I CALLED IT SUPER SAMURAI.

11. THOSE MEGAFORCE AND SUPER MEGAFORCE ARE LIKE SUPER SAMURAI BUT WHOLE GOSEIGER

12. I WILL CREATED AN SOLO ADAPTATION OF GOKAIGER TO FIT MY OC.

13. THOSE JOHN PETER WHEN MORPH LIKE AKA RED OF SUPER SENTAI, BUT POWER RANGERS STYLE.

14. ALSO THOSE JASON, TRINI AND ZACK HAS STAY AS THE RANGERS, THOSE ROCKY, ADAM AND AISHA HAS NOW STILL SHOW UP IN MMPR SEASON 3 REWRITE AND BECOME RANGERS 5 CHAPTERS BEFORE MASTER VILE HAS GOING TO EARTH AND THOSE ROCKY, ADAM, TANYA AND KATH STILL ARE ZEO RANGERS AND BUT IN TURBO THOSE ROCKY HAS NOW GONE FIRST TO ENROLL IN PALEONTOLOGY, BUT TOMMY, TANYA, ADAM AND KATH WILL BECOME TURBO POWER RANGERS WITH JUSTINE BUT THOSE FOUR GIVE THEIR TURBO POWERS TO T.J, CARLOS, ASHLEY AND CASSIE THEN BECOME SPACE RANGERS STILL IN THE SHOWS.

15. THOSE KATHERINE HILLARD HAS NOW HERE IN MMPR S1 REWRITE AFTER TOMMY BECOME GOOD GREEN RANGER AND SHE IS ALSO THE GIRLFRIEND OF JOHN PETER (MY OC) AND ALSO KNOWS WHO'S THE RANGERS BUT NOT BECOME EVIL.

ILL UPDATE AGAIN


	2. MMPR 1 CHAPTER 1: DAY OF THE DUMPSTER!

POWER RANGERS SERIES REWRITE

MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS REWRITE

DISCLAIMER: THOSE POWER RANGERS SERIES IS OWN BY SABAN.

AUTHORS NOTE:

THIS IS THE FIRST APPEARANCE OF JOHN PETER AKA Historic Ranger Red THE EMBODIMENT OF ALL RED RANGERS LOST POWERS, THAT IM ONLY CREATED EXCLUSIVE ONLY IN MY POWER RANGERS SERIES REWRITE...

AUTHORS NOTE:

HELLO EVERYBODY IM THORINSON25 AND IM A FANS OF POWER RANGERS SERIES SINCE 1993 UNTIL TODAY  
ILL NOW HAVE IN MY MIND I WILL NOW REWRITE THE ENTIRE POWER RANGERS SEASON TO COMMEMORATE  
THE 20TH ANNIVERSARY ILL REWRITE IT FROM MMPR TO POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE THE CHARACTERS IN  
EACH SEASON HAS BEEN SAME ALL THE CHARACTERS, ENEMIES, ALLIES, MORPHERS, AND OTHERS  
WILL SAME BUT ILL CREATED MY OWN OC'S AND MANY OTHERS TO FIT IN THIS POWER RANGERS SERIES  
ALSO A NEW SUPRISE FOR THIS REWRITE AND THE WHOLE PLOT HAS BEEN CHANGE BUT ILL FIT MY  
ALL OC'S AND OTHERS IN THIS POWER RANGERS SERIES REWRITE.

AUTHORS NOTE:

john peter's power has from the past red rangers who will now gone since the 1st war who will destroy them all and they will from 1975 to 1992, i will put them an explanation in a triple part episode after the day of the dumpster when john peter has now in his own mission to retrieve the power of those each powers from the past in the cave of lost power they will the powers of the 15th red lost power rangers, also ill now created a full biography for john peter soon.

PLOT:

10,000 YEARS LATER, THEN NOW THE NASADA HAS SENDING THE ASTRONAUTS TO MOON THEN NOW THE ASTRONAUTS HAS SEEN A DUMPSTER AND THEN THEY OPEN IT BUT THOSE RITA REPULSA AND HIS ALLIES ARE NOW HERE, THEN ON EARTH THOSE ALPHA AND ZORDON RECRUIT THE TEENAGERS WITH ATTITUDE THEY ARE JASON, ZACK, BILLY TRINI KIMBERLY AND JOHN PETER TO BECOME POWER RANGERS AGAINTS RITA AND HIS ALLIES.

SEASON 1 CHARACTERS:

Characters  
Rangers

Main article:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (team)

MMPR Rangers The first Power Rangers (including the Green Ranger)  
Color Role  
Red Ranger-Jason Lee Scott (Tyrannosaurus)  
Black Ranger-Zack Taylor (Mastodon)  
Blue Ranger-Billy Cranston (Triceratops)  
Yellow Ranger-Trini Kwan (Saber-toothed Tiger)  
Pink Ranger-Kimberly Ann Hart (Pterodactyl)  
Historic Ranger Red-John Peter cruz hart  
Green Ranger-Tommy Oliver (Dragonzord)

Allies

Zordon  
Alpha 5

Civilians

Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier  
Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch  
Ernie  
Mr. Kaplan  
Ms. Appleby  
Angela

Villains

Rita Repulsa  
Goldar  
Squatt  
Baboo  
Finster  
Scorpina  
Putty Patrollers  
List of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers monsters  
Evil Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers  
Mutant Rangers

MMPR 1 CHAPTER 1: THE EVIL HAS RETURN!

Plot:  
Following the accidental release of long-imprisoned evil space-sorceress Rita Repulsa, a benevolent sage known as Zordon drafts a group of six teenagers to help protect the planet as dino powered warriors of goodness.

MOON, UNIVERSE

there are two astronauts has now walking to the moon and then those astronauts 1 has saw a thing and he said" bro! there's a thing over there." those astronauts 2 replied" wow! a discovery, lets go and see what's over there?." then the 1st one has been nod, then now they will walking going to the thing and then they both saw a space dumpster and the astronauts 1 said" wait! a space dumpster, why this thing are here." then the astronaut 2 replied" lets! open it, to saw what's inside." then now those two has now ready to open it, then the 1st astronauts has touch the red glowing at the top of space dumpster, then they both open it then now those goldar, squatt, baboo and finster has been released and then those two astronauts has been run and then finster said" after 10,000 years we free." then now those squat has walk and said" hello! rita wake up, we free." then now those rita has wake up and then he out in the space dumpster and replied" after! 10,000 years im free." then she saw the space dumpster and then she destroy the space dumpster in pieces then she talk again" so! now we ready to, conquer the nearest planet." then all of them has been in their evil laugh.

ZORDON'S COMMAND CENTER.

then now those alpha has been walking back walking back then zordon said" alpha! stop walking." then alpha 5 replied" yes! zordon, but now those rita repulsa and her allies has been return, what we could be do." then zordon said" ok! lets took 6 teenagers to become first power rangers to battle rita repulsa and her allies." then alpha 5 replied" what! no 6 teenagers ok ill, find them all now." then those alpha has been going to the computer consoles and then begin typing.

ANGEL GROVE YOUTH CENTER

then now those 6 teenagers has been hangout in the ernie's Gym and Juice Bar everyday after the class the six teenagers are JASON LEE SCOTT, WILLIAM "BILLY" CRANSTON, ZACKERY "ZACK" TAYLOR, TRINI KWAN, KIMBERLY "KIM" HART AND JOHN PETER CRUZ HART, then now they eat, drinks, play, teach martial arts and others when an earthquake has been all over angel grove and other cities then now those 6 teens has been teleport and they will now at the zordon's command center.

ZORDON'S COMMAND CENTER

then the teens has been in the big command center and have a 10 large screens all over the place and a big globes on it and a large touch screens then they see a big plasma tube then now they want to touch it but alpha has been there and said" don't! touch the consoles." then the 6 teens has been saw a little robot then billy said" wow! a fully-sentient multifunctional automaton robot." then alpha replied" yes! billy im alpha 5, and in that tube will be your mentor zordon." then jason said" wow! that is awesome, so why you pulled up and who is zordon?." then those plasma tube has been have an energy and then a big face has been saw, and zordon replied" hello! everybody, im zordon a wise galactic sage, 10,000 years ago me and my team will face rita repulsa and her allies but i was trick by rita and sending me in a time warp in which im existed outside normal time and i would eventually communicate via a plasma tube, now you talking to me." and jason said" so you want as to battle evil and her name is rita repulsa, im join." then billy replied" same! me too." then kim said" ill! join too." then zack replied" ill join too to protect earth and the whole universe." then trini said" if! they join ill joining also." then john peter replied" me! too im here to protect the universe and also earth." and then all of them will now agree to protect earth against rita.

THE RITA'S PALACE

and now those rita and her allies has been in their palace and then rita said" finster! create a putties, and we begin our invasion on earth." then finster said" yes! empress rita ill make a 100 putties now." then now those finster has been now in his lab to create a 100 putties army to attack angel grove.

ZORDON COMMAND CENTER

back at zordon command center those zordon said" alpha! give those five morphers to jason, billy, zack, trini and kimberly." then now those alpha has given those five morphers to those five and alpha replied" ok! you five, if you morphed, jason tell this "its! morphin time." then jason said" what! about john peter where's his morpher now." then zordon said" ill! give him his mission to retrieve his morpher but for now you five will focus now to battle rita and his allies." then the rangers has been ready if something happens now.

THE RITA'S PALACE

then now those finster has now successful creates the 100 putties and the putties has been ready for the first invasion of earth and they now towards to angel grove city to control it for their empress rita repulsa, and then the invasion of earth has just begun, and then attack it now.

ZORDON COMMAND CENTER

then the first alarm has been hear and zordon said" ranger's! the invasion has been begun morph and fight them all now." then jason replied" yes! zordon, ok guys ready." the other four said" yes! we are ready." then now those five has now going in their each position and then jason said" its! morphin time." then now those five teens has been transforn in their spandex suit, then now they will teleport going to the city and stop the invasion.

ANGEL GROVE CITY PARK

then the rangers has now in the park and they took their each weapons and the battle has begun, those zack has now attack those 20 putties and then he slashed them one by one until 10 has remain and then slashed the remaining 10 and he destroy it for good, then next is billy he will used his weapons and then attack the putties then he destroys those 10 and then he attack the other 10 and destroy it for good, then trini has been next ready to attack and she used her weapon and then attack those 10 putties and then destroy it for good, then he attack the other 10 putties and destroy it, then those kim has now took her bow and then shoot those 10 putties in her arrows and then another shot of arrows to the other 10 putties and destroy too, then now those jason took his power sword and begin slashed those 10 putties and then the other 10 putties and they will wins after that they back to the zordon's command center to celebrate.

THE RITA'S PALACE

those rita has been angry because his 100 putties has destroys by the power rangers, then rita said" this! is not good, next time we destroy the rangers for good." then goldar replied" yeah we will win next time." then all of them has now in their evil laughs.

ZORDON COMMAND CENTER

those zordon, alpha and the rangers has been happy in their wins against rita and her allies, then zordon said" we! win today but next time rita and her allies will sending a monsters for us and earth but now john peter, i will give you your own adventures, you will going to the cave of lost power rangers and took those historic morphers with the power of 15th red rangers lost powers and you will become historic Ranger Red." then john peter replied" yes! zordon ill help the this team against rita and his allies." then now those 6 has now happy and saying power rangers.

AUTHORS NOTE:

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THOSE JOHN PETER HAS NOW SENDING BY ZORDON TO THE CAVE OF THE LOST POWERS TO TOOK THE HISTORIC MORPHER AND BECOME HISTORIC RANGER RED, THIS IS 2 PART CHAPTER HOW JOHN PETER BECOME HISTORIC RANGER RED FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ALSO RITA AND HIS ALLIES AND ALSO THE GANG HAS NOT SEEN, THEY BACK AFTER JOHN PETER RETURN AS THE HISTORIC RANGER RED.


End file.
